Dear Angel
by XMaekaxsanxAlmightyX
Summary: When Sora is searching for Kairi, and Riku is trapped on the other side of the door, what becomes of Kairi? When she claims to invent an imaginary friend, it might be all she needs. NaminexKairi


Hey there! Maeka-chan here. (Tee-hee. If ya know me from Youtube, then hewo again!!)

I used to have an account here, but I stopped using it. Why? Because I didn't wanna use it anymore.

Anyways, here's a little something to get me back into fan fic writing.

This is a NamiKai. Tee-hee.

Disclaimer: Mae owns nothing but the laptop she's using. :3

--

"I'll come back to you! I promise!!"

"I know you will!!"

How long had it been since she had made the promise with Sora? It felt like eternity, yet in reality, it had only been days. Kairi stood looking out at the island of her memories. She promised herself she wouldn't go back there until Sora and Riku were back safely. She looked out into the never ending ocean, and let out a heavy, sad sigh. She ran a hand through her amber hair, and sat down on the shore. She slipped off her shoes and dug her feet slightly under the sand. She grabbed some sand, and then let it slide through her fingers slowly, like an hourglass counting the seconds till the inevitable hour. The ocean seemed never ending, and the sky had never seemed so beautiful...

And yet... and yet was it raining?

Kairi looked down at the ground, and it looked as though rain drops were starting to fall in her hands. She looked up at the sky. It was so clear, not enough clouds to cause rain. But the sky never seemed greyer. It seemed so lonely, so dark. Pitter, patter, pitter, patter. The raindrops fell harder on her palm, and she could feel their icy sting falling upon her hand. She looked up at the sky again. Clear. She looked back down at her hand to see a small pool of water. Every drop made her blood run cold.

Wait. Those were her tears.

Kairi got up and wiped her eyes, but could still feel the tears flowing. She took in a quivered breath, and yelled her troubles out to the island. "Sora!! Riku!!" She yelled with all her heart. She called out again, hoping for an answer. She could feel herself shaking. She was trembling. She couldn't help it. She wanted them to be with her. She needed them to support her.

She needed them more than she could ever say. More than words could describe. More than her desire to live, she needed those two.

She needed them.

After her voice was tired from yelling, she broke down, put her head in her hands and cried once more. Where were they? How long would it take? She would wait as long as she needed to for them to come back.

"Kairi? Kairi!"

_Sora?!_

Kairi looked up desperately. Was it him? Was it Riku?

No.

A familiar figure could be seen in the distance. Kairi could make out the figure through her tears. She let out a quivered breath. Selphie came running towards her frantically. Kairi got up, wiping her eyes. It was just her. Where were Sora and Riku? She let out a sigh, and forced a smile. Selphie, too, forced a smile. Selphie put her hand on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi fidgeted slightly, which caused Selphie to remove her hand. Kairi clapped her hands together softly, but could feel that she was trembling still.

"Let's go back now, okay Kairi?"

"…Okay."

And the two walked back from the beach.

This had gone on every day since Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts. As our hero tried to find his way home, Kairi had taken it quite hard. She didn't know how much longer she could take the pain of those two being away. Day after day she lived her life, waiting for them to come home. Either that… or waiting for the world to end…

Where were they...?

"You will stay here until further notice, Namine."

"Y-Yes Marluxia…"

The organization member walked out of the room, leaving the timid, blonde nobody to fend for herself. She held her sketch book close as she took her first step inside the room. It matched her. It was plain and simple. She walked over to the lonely chair and took her seat. She felt alone. She felt empty. She knew she had no heart, but she also knew that wasn't what the emptiness was. She took one last look around the room, and let out a small, silent sigh.

Namine looked down at the empty sketch book in her hand, then at the box of crayons to her left. She looked at them for a mere moment. Was she hoping it would come to life and keep her company? Was she thinking they would draw for themselves, and she could sit back and watch? Slowly, her small hand reached over to one of the shades of red. She looked at it for a moment. It was the color of amber. She looked at the sketchbook and unhurriedly opened it to the first, blank page. She let out a small sigh and started to draw mindlessly.

Images flowed into her head as she drew. Images of a girl. Images of a girl whom she felt she knew. She felt she knew the girls name. But it was somewhere in the back of her mind. What was it? She continued to draw, picking up a shade of blue that would match the endless sky. Namine's mind drifted further into the thought of this girl, and before she knew it, there she was on the paper.

A boy. Another boy. Sora. Riku.

Another color; white. White like her dress, white like the walls of the room. She didn't need to use it for coloring; just for shading a bit.

There were gentle, blue eyes. There was soft, amber hair. There was a mouth, small, and creating a warm smile. In her hand was a star-shaped fruit- a paopu fruit. She looked at the girl, and merely smiled. It was beautiful.

But the name?

Namine lifted the sketchbook to eye level to closely examine her paper. She knew this girl on the paper, she thought. It was someone closer to her than anyone in the world. The name slowly flooded into her mind like a wave pounding on the ocean.

"…Kairi…"

The smile on her face grew smaller by the second until she was merely content. She couldn't help it. There was something in her that made her sad as she looked at the picture. It made her feel empty.

Then a single thought came into her mind.

--

"I… I want to meet you… at least once."

Here's a cliff hanger. Tee-hee…

Anyways, I'll try to update AMAP. As much as Possible

Maeka


End file.
